The Simple Note
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: What if the night Sasuke left the village he left something behind for Sakura after their last moment together? What could it have been? Read for yourself and find out! SasuSaku one-shot.


**Star-Chan: **Hola! it's been a while since I started a new story. This idea suddenly popped into my head, and it didnt take long to type so I was like what the hey, let's just type it.

This story is pretty much episode 109 (chapter181) but with a twist at the end. I wrote it in Sakura's point of view though, and tried to add as much detail and feelings as possible. This is also my first time writing a story in first person view...heh. So I hope you enjoy it and remember to review! :)

**Disclamier:** I do not own anything :(

* * *

The Simple Note

The night had suddenly turned windy and cold. I had just finished my so called date with Naruto and while I was walking out of the shop I noticed leaves flying towards us from the direction of the village exit. I felt my heart skip a beat and immediately felt uncomfortable. I looked up into the clear starry sky and the glowing bright moon. It was a summer night, but I could not shake the cold feeling that was coming from my body. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Naruto had offered to walk me home, but I declined. I wanted to walk alone to try to ease my beating heart. But as I walked half way, I realized where I needed to be to stop my fast pace heart wasn't home, and I turned and ran as fast as I could to the place I knew he would be. I hoped that I was right, that that was where he was going to be. I hid behind the bushes at the village exit and waited for him, hoping it was not too late. A few minutes passed and I finally saw his shadow. I stepped out in the open in front of him.

"What are you doing here so late at night, go home and sleep." Sasuke said to me in his usual deep masculine voice. I looked over at his shoulder and saw that he had his backpack on and gasped. I had been correct, though I wish I wasn't.

I stayed quiet while he walked pass me, ignoring me. I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes. I asked him why, why he wouldn't say anything to me, why he pretended I wasn't there, why he always kept to himself and never let me try to understand.

"Why do I need to tell you anything? Stop concerning yourself with the things I do." he said to me. His tone told me that he was getting annoyed with me, just like he always is. These words pierced into my heart like I was stabbed with a knife, over and over again. But still I managed to put on a light smile. I reminded him of all the good days that we had back when we first became genin, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I. I thought that this would change his mind, making him remember all his friends that care about him and all the things we have been through together. I also mentioned the event that happened right here, at this spot in our early ninja days. That day was the first time Sasuke had called me annoying and yelled at me for being insensitive. Now I realize why he had done that. I had learned an important lesson that day. Being alone is painful and right now, I realize the true meaning of being alone.

"Don't you remember Sasuke-kun?" I asked him, hoping to have sparked at least a slight chance that might change his decision, but frowned at his answer.

"No, I don't remember it at all."

I frowned again at the failed attempt. I took a deep breath and attempted to try again. I told him that I know of what happened to his clan, but taking revenge is not going to make anyone happy. I know if Sasuke chose the path to revenge he would be alone, and if he was to leave the village, I would be alone. Though I had all my friends, and my family, but without him, it would be the same as being alone. He told me that from this moment on, everyone will be walking a new path, and team seven is not where his path is leading him to. He said to me that his path was to revenge, and that is what he lives for.

"Are you willing to be alone again? You told me before that being alone hurts. Why are you choosing that path again! You don't have to be alone Sasuke-kun, I'm here, I can help you. If you stay, I promise I will make everyday happy and you won't regret it! So please don't leave!" I screamed out all the feelings I have in my heart to him. It felt like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I tried to take a deep breath in between all my sobs. I hadn't even realized all the tears that were coming out of my eyes. I stood there, watching Sasuke's back. He didn't move, so I continued and said one last thing.

"If you can't stay, then please…take me with you. Without you here with me, it would be the same as being alone. I love you Sasuke-kun." That was the last thing I could think of to get him to stay. I prayed that all my confessions have worked, that all the things I have said to him got through to him some how. I don't want to lose Sasuke; he is my friend and my love. I watched as his body finally began to move. He turned around facing me with a small smirk on his face. I continued to stare at how perfect he was, his raven colored hair, his piercing midnight colored eyes and the seriousness of his face I had grown to love so much.

"You really _are_ annoying." The words took me in surprise. He **had** remembered earlier, and he had lied. That same line that he had said so long ago to me, was beginning repeated once more, at the same exact spot. I watched as Sasuke began to turn around and started walking away from me again.

"Don't leave! If you do I will scream!" I threatened him. In a blink of an eye he was no longer in front of me and I felt his presence behind me. The breeze blew past us and I smelled his calming scent. I wanted to turn around, to face him but I could not get my body to move. It's like my body is not listening to my mind. So I stood there waiting for what is going to happen next.

"Sakura…" I heard him say my name, sending chills down my body like it always does. "Thank you." I gasped at those words. The two words that might not mean much to anyone, but from Sasuke, it meant a lot, especially if to me. It made my heart skip beats. All these thoughts were flying threw my head, W_hat does it mean? Why is he thanking me? What is he thanking me for? What should I do?_ But all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and everything started to go black. I felt my legs loosing the support to hold me up as I fell towards the floor.

"Sasuke…kun…" was the last thing I could get out of my mouth. The last thing I felt was instead of falling onto the hard, cold concrete floor, I fell into a warm and strong embrace. _"Don't leave me…"_ I felt my conscience slipping and everything became silent and black.

--

I slowly began to feel conscience. The night before was a blur. It took me a minute of two to gather all the things that happened. I came across two words, the two words that touched my heart.

"_Thank you…"_

"Sasuke-kun!" My eyes opened quickly as I sat up immediately and looked at my surroundings. I had to squint my eyes because of the bright sun that was shining above me. I looked up at the sky to find it in colors of pink and orange, it was dawn. I felt tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes and slide down my face. I started to sob and cry some more. I could not get myself to believe that Sasuke was gone. I moved my arms to wipe my tears away when I felt something in my hand. I wiped my tears away and tried to hold them back while I looked at the thing that was in my hand. It was a something small and white, a folded sheet of paper. I opened it slowly, wondering who could have left it and why. I gasped at the words that were written on the piece of paper. I studied the handwriting making sure that I could not mistaken at recognizing who's writing it was. Tears began to fill my eyes all over again. I read the few words on the note over and over again and brought it close to my heart.

"_I'll be back for you."_

* * *

**Star-Chan:** So how did you guys like it? This was actually my first time writing a story in first person point of view. I really wanted something like this to happen in the anime (manga) or at least show Sasuke carrying Sakura to the bench...but unfortunately they never showed us anything. So this is just my little imgination. This was meant to be a one-shot, but if you guys like it I can think of more ideas to continue :) so it's up to you guys, give me a review and tell me what you think!

Please review and tell me if I should make this a one-shot or not :)


End file.
